I Know What I Want
by the careful ones
Summary: It's funny, how pot farm worker Gunner suddenly develops a schoolboy crush on that girl, working at the motel and also being the one telling him to stop smoking, when she turns out the one being high. [Season 1 Episode 9 Oneshot] (Emma x Gunner)


**As soon as I saw their scenes, I just had to... sorry. It's not my best and such.**

**But.. yeah, have fun reading it. This is how I wanted this episode to end. :D**

* * *

**I'm Trouble**

Gunner wasn't actually going to thank Dylan, even though he was grateful for living under a roof for quite a while.

The last two years had been harder, living in that small van with two others, after his parents kicked him out.

Though the Bates Motel wasn't the best place to live in as the owner, Gunnner never really got her name so he just called her mother Dylan, had this particular problem with weed.

He suspected, that Dylan didn't tell her, that the others and he, himself, worked on a pot farm and Gunner was, to hell, not the one to tell her.

If there was a list with people, parents hate the most, Gunner would be on the top of it.

Not just because of his job, or the fact that he sometimes pinched some of the weed, no simply because he seemed to be the guy, who's trouble.

At least, that was what the parents of his last girlfriend told him, when they tried to break them up.

In the end, it was Gunner who broke up, she just annoyed him too much to keep standing for only a little making out.

And exactly this guy now sat on his motel bed, stubbing out a cigarette before his mobile began to vibrate and he jumped up.

He would've smoked some of his stuff, to keep his thoughts down, but he used all of it for his cupcakes.

When he was underage, he used to bake them, because he couldn't smoke im public, no matter what it was, but now he was 21, he could smoke and drink and do whatever he wanted.

"Damn", he swore, as he burned himself, taking the cupcakes he just baked, out of the cooker.

While wildly shaking his burned hand so it would cool out, he put the baking sheet onto the cooker to do the same.

Only when Gunner was about to search for something to stop the pain in his hand, and just grabbed a wet towel, he saw a letter with his name on it.

A small smirk found it's way to his mouth, as he already knew who left it there for him.

Kessie, one of his best friends, considering his fair amout of friends he had, this was a high rank.

However, she would show up sometimes, as she didn't work on the farm, and leave some of the weed for him, though she knew that he always had some.

But hers was bought and his was stolen, so she saw it as a difference.

Gunner started to grin now and made himself a joint, before he sat down in front of his room and started to smoke it, just when this brown haired girl, who was about to enter the office, turned around to him, with a look that could kill.

* * *

**And I'm Going To Die Young**

Emma had stopped to talk about that she was only going to reach the age of, probably, 27 before her illness would kill her.

Only the thought was so depressing, that she hated to just think about it.

Though, what was life without people to share it with?

Since she was friends with Norman, she felt alive.

Emma would have to admit, to her, it was more than just friendship but she would wait until Norman would say or seem to think like this too.

The job, that his mom offered her was a great opportunity to spend time with him, without needing an excuse.

She didn't really care for the fact, that her illness became worse by day, due to the exhausting work, because that didn't matter.

Norman did, Norman mattered.

It was her last thought, before she was about to enter the office to organize the stuff new.

Then, she noticed this smell.

She remembered it from a party last year, the only one she had ever been invited to.

It was weed, and right now, someone was smoking it.

Abrubtly, she turned around and already saw the jerk, who was smoking although Norma distinctly banned it from the Motel.

The guy's and her look crossed their path, and he jumped up, after a few seconds, rushing into his room.

But, oh no, Emma wouldn't just let him get away with it and risk her job and the opportunity with Norman.

With emphasis, she said "Excuse me, I'm from the Motel", after she knocked at the guys door.

"I'm kinda busy right now.", the guy answered behind the door.

A little gasp left Emmas mouth, before she started talking again, this time more asking than demanding.

"Could open the door, please?"

And this time, the door was actually opened and the guy, better looking than she thought from five meters away, stood in the door way.

"What's up?", he asked, more speaking it as one word than two.

Emma was this close, to roll her eyes, but instead, she was playing nice, again.

"It smells like someone is smoking weed and nobody is supposed to do that at the motel.", she, not really, answered.

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he probably decided otherwise, as the words, coming out of his mouth didn't really sound convincing.

"Well.. it's not me."

Why was he even denying it?

It was clear, just by the smoke, she saw behind his back, and that was exactly, what she told him.

The guy let out a sigh and then took out the joint again, asking, if she wanted some.

Her jaw dropped, for a moment, then she found her voice back.

"No?!", she insisted. "Do you want me to blow up?!", she asked then, pointing at her oxygen supply tube.

When the guy answered, he suddenly sounded nice, maybe even charming, and a little naive.

"Oh..Oh, you don't blow up, I've seen smokers with O2 tanks in Vegas, you know?"

Was... was that guy seriously trying to impress her with the fact that he'd beenm in Las Vegas?

Not the best, that Emma had seen, really not.

As she still refused, he even offered her weed cupcakes, which was, yes, kind of sweet, but still not the point.

"Just put out the joint or I'll lose my job.", she said, reserved.

"Yeah", the guy answered and instantly put it out.

* * *

**Make It The Two Of Us**

"Thanks, I appreciate it.", the girl said, as Gunner put out his joint and walked away.

Damn, she was pretty, like, really pretty.

Though he probably squandered his chances with her, simply because of the weed... and the fact that he didn't notice her O2 tank.

As she turned away from him, he stepped out of his room with one feet to watch her, just as long as he could.

What was this?

Was he going to have his "schoolboy crush" right in this moment, because he skipped it in high school?

Whatever it was, that this girl had, it was damn attracting, he thought, as he bit his lip a little and a little smile developed out of it.

It was near midnight, when Dylan finally came to the motel.

He either worked too much, or he had a second job, what still would lead to the first.

But that wasn't the point, Gunner wasn't going to talk to him about work.

He wanted to know the girl and, as the son of the owner, he must know what her name was.

Maybe he blinked too much, because when Gunner went up to him that night, he looked at him weirdly.

Awesome, so now, the posibility to sound like it didn't matter to me that much is gone, Gunner thought and punched himself, innerly.

"Eh, Dylan.", he started and ruffled through his hazelnut brown hair. "Surely, you know the name of that girl, who's working here, don't ya?"

Dylan raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if it was a dumb question to ask, which, it was.

But right now, not to Gunner.

"Yeah", he finally answered and uncrossed his arms, but his facial expression remained the same. "It's Emma. She's a friend of my brother.", he added, and, probably, was about to ask why he wanted to know, but he only cut his words, with a "Thanks" and went back to his room.

So, Emma was her name..

It was a pretty name for a pretty girl, he thought, as he sat down to an armchair.

"I'm taking the last cupcake.", one of his friends noted.

It startled the boy with the hazel eyes and hair, and he took away the last cupcake, just before his mate could take it.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, this one's got a bigger destination, man."

* * *

It wasn't until the late afternoon, that Emma got bothered by this weed-cupcake and this stupid, little note from that guy, who apparently was called Gunner, that she'd found in the morning.

_Emma, _

_hope I didn't get you in trouble!_

_Gunner_

Well, it did bother her before too.

Did he assume she was going to eat that cupcake?

Because, she sure as hell wouldn't, if, only a teeny-tiny little crumb.

Emma had looked at it, for several minutes, thinking about just thowing it away.

"Only a teeny tiny.. mini bit.", she decided and unwrapped it.

Another fact, that this guy.. was just weird.

He had wrapped the cupcake..

But, whatever.

That little bit she held in her fingers, remained there for another minute before she actually decided to eat it.

It wasn't as bad as she imagined it to be, apparently this guy was good at something - cooking.

With every last bit she ate, the view of Emma got more and more blurry.

She just stood there and blinked for at least 15 minutes, before she, somehow in her hazy mind, came to the decision, that the Bates could and would help her.

Though she would have wanted Norman to care about her, any other day, she wanted fun!

Norman wasn't fun, she realized.

"But I want fun.", she muttered, as soon as Norma left the room.

Carefully, Emma walked to the front door of the Bates house again.

She wanted to have fun, as long as it was excused with the weed.

Emma wanted to be with someone who knew fun.

* * *

Gunner had really no idea, why and how Emma sat down in front of his room.

She could've rang, or knocked, but..

"Oh", he realized, as he saw her lost look.

She actually ate his weed-cupcake, the whole probably.

"I want fun... Others always have fun when they're stoned.", she mumbled and looked up to him.

Gunner looked to the right and left of his room, but there wasn't anybody.

He let out a little sigh before he helped her up.

"I can't let you there, can I?", he asked her, not expecting an answer and at the same time, how he got very hot by just carrying her into his room.

Suddenly, Emma started to laugh, very loud, as soon as he closed the door.

"You're all red in the face.", she told him, and didn't make it better with it.

He immediately looked into another direction, but still saw her crawling around on his bed.

"Eh, eh.", she made, so he would look at her "Come 'er and tell me what you do when you're high.", she wanted now and sat up.

Gunner did, as she wanted him to and sat down next to her, ignoring the fact that she now came crawling nearer to him and was almost lying on his lap.

"I... I don't really know.", he answered, truthfully.

He never really thought about what he did when he was high.

"Well, I know what I want to do.", she assured, pulling on his shirt, that he bobed up and down.

"Aha?"

"Mhm", she made and pulled at his shirt again, this time stronger, so he would bob down more, his face now almost touching hers, as she stole him a kiss and his cheeks heated up more, if even possible.

"You like it?", she asked, a little laughing.

He surely shouldn't take advantage of a stoned school girl, but he was trouble and they were going to die young anyway, so he nodded and leaned down again, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
